1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system which comprises an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus connected to the information processing apparatus, and controls the printing apparatus to print job data transferred from the information processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a printing apparatus, control methods thereof, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a POD (Print On Demand) system which receives orders of creation requests of prints (magazines, newspapers, brochures, advertisements, and the like) from customers, and generates prints based on digital data using a printing apparatus such as a digital multi-functional peripheral and the like has been developed. In the workflow of this POD system, an operator executes a prepress job for generating print data on a client computer, and executes a press job for performing print processing in front of a printing apparatus.
In such workflow, photo original data before RIP processing in an image forming apparatus is held after proofing. When color reproduction of a specific photo is inappropriate, a re-print function in which parameters of conversion processing from an RGB color system into a CMYK system and correction processing are set at the image forming apparatus, and image conversion processing and RIP processing are redone is considered. With this re-print function, appropriate print data can be obtained without modifying entire layout data while tracking back to a layout data generation apparatus (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-058438).
In the above prior art, the operator often wants to execute actual print processing after he or she modifies (adjusts) print settings (e.g., an image layout, color appearances for respective objects, and the like) depending on the print result of the first print processing. Note that the processing performance of the client computer is often different from that of the printing apparatus. For examples as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-058438, the color appearance of the entire data can be adjusted on the printing apparatus side, but the color appearances for respective object and the image layout cannot be adjusted by the printing apparatus.
In the print workflow, since the operator judges the contents by observing proofed prints, he or she does works on the printing apparatus side after inputting a print instruction. For this reason, when the adjustment contents are those which can only be done on the client computer, the operator must go to the client computer to execute the adjustment job, thus imposing a heavy load. Also, the work efficiency of the adjustment job is poor.